l'affaire des douze Jacks
by takisys
Summary: Le Maître décide de se construire un Tardis, en utilisant l'énergie vitale à l'origine de l'immortalité de Jack pour l'alimenter.Totalement alternatif. COE, n'a jamais eu lieu, Jack a embauché Mickey et Martha et vie avec Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: L'affaire des douze Jacks 1/9**

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/Réalités Alternatives.

**Personnages,**** couples: **Jack/Ianto, Jim/Ifan, Owen/Tosh, Martha, Liza, Mickey, Rose, Jackie et bien sûr le Maître.

Les douze Jacks qui sont en réalité quatorze : Jack Harkness, Jay Aldrin, Jim, Jill, Jeff, John, Jeffrey, Jethro etc…

**Rating: **NC-17

**Résumé:** Le Maître décide de se construire un Tardis, en utilisant l'énergie vitale à l'origine de l'immortalité de Jack pour l'alimenter.

**Note de l'auteur :** Totalement alternatif, même en ce qui concerne **Jack et Ianto.** COE, n'a jamais eu lieu, Jack a embauché **Mickey** et **Martha** au retour de la Terre Volée. Jack et Ianto vivent désormais ensemble depuis un certain temps.

**Jay Aldrin** est la version de Jack dont vous avez fait connaissance dans **Enterrement de vie de Garçons**, mais ces événements se passent bien avant. A cette époque là, il ne connait pas encore Stephen (son Ianto) et il est très officiellement le tueur de Torchwood 3. Il est marié à Annabelle qui est toujours la Directrice de l'institut. Canary Wharf a bien eu lieu mais la Maison Mère, quoique fragilisée, existe toujours. Pour lui Tosh et Owen sont toujours en vie, ils sont mariés et ont des enfants.

**Jim** est une autre version de Jack, dont nous ne feront qu'effleurer la tragique histoire. C'est dans son univers que tout se passe.

**Warnings éventuels : **Prévoir l'aspirine ou tout autre succédané. Il y aura de l'humour et de la légèreté, du sexe mais aussi de la violence. Sans être explicite, il sera aussi question de torture et de viol.

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

…..

Caerdydd, an de grâce 1147.

Frère Gabriel dirigeait avec zèle les travaux de construction de la nouvelle Abbaye. Un édifice de belles pierres de tailles qui remplacerait les bâtiments de bois et de chaux qui remplissaient de moins en moins bien leur rôle protecteur.

Le réfectoire et le scriptorium étaient d'ors et déjà terminés. Les cuisines étaient bien avancées, trois moines et deux clercs s'appliquaient à la pose du chaume, tandis qu'un autre groupe avait entrepris de creuser le cellier.

L'excavation avait déjà atteint une dimension tout à fait raisonnable lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé le premier ange.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'anges, frère Gabriel n'en doutait pas le moins du monde. Pas plus que ses frères converts.

Leur fine peau d'albâtre, presque totalement dépourvue de pilosité. La perfection de leurs traits et de leurs proportions. Tellement parfait qu'ils en étaient identiques. Comme un seul esprit, ils communiquaient entre eux sans l'aide de la parole.

Ils n'étaient cependant pas asexués. Manifestement. Ils étaient même généreusement pourvus, sans pour autant tomber dans l'exagération.

Parfaits, tout simplement parfaits.

D'abord les moines avaient crus être tombés sur quelque ancienne statue. Le corps nu qu'ils avaient dégagé était d'une telle perfection. Mais à peine le visage et les voies respiratoires libérées, il s'était réveillé. A la grande honte de frère Gabriel, les moines s'étaient alors dispersés comme une volée de moineaux affolés.

L'ange s'était contenté de pousser un soupir et de ses mains nues avait commencé à déblayer un second ange en tout point identique au premier.

Lorsque frère Gabriel était venu voir de quoi il retournait, l'ange lui avait demandé en bon latin de l'aide pour dégager ses amis.

12 anges. Ils avaient déterré 12 anges de l'Apocalypse cachés là, par notre Seigneur, pour affronter les Ténèbres lorsque sonneraient les trompettes du Dernier Jour.

…

Cardiff, Janvier 2005.

Jay rentrait de sa virée nocturne hebdomadaire, qui depuis quelques temps avait tendance à devenir bihebdomadaire, voir plus. Profondément endolori, il n'était que courbatures et ecchymoses, les cinq bikers de cette nuit n'avaient pas étaient tendre avec lui. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, c'est ce qu'il cherchait.

Maintenant, il était temps de rentrer sagement à la maison, mais avant, il passerait prendre une douche et se changer au QG. Si sa femme ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ses patrouilles de nuit, il ne voulait pas pour autant lui donner des arguments pour une scène. Leur cohabitation silencieuse lui allait très bien.

Il sortait du QG lorsque son manipulateur s'était mis à buzzer. Ce truc n'était pas supposer buzzer avait-il juste eu le temps de se dire avant de sombrer dans un tourbillon de lumière qui s'était finalement achevé par un trou noir.

….

Dans notre dimension, Cardiff, mars 2016.

Ianto s'était écroulé sur le sofa épuisé après deux journées d'alerte générale. Ils avaient dû faire face à quatorze intrusions. Ça allait du traditionnel hoax qui semait le bazar et la dévastation sur sa route, à la nichée de peluches bleues tout à fait inoffensives, en passant par une araignée géante.

« Si ça continue comme ça, va falloir embaucher un peu plus » Avait-il grommelé.

Même Jack était fatigué.

« Toujours mal au crâne ? »

« Yep ! » Avait répondu mollement l'immortel en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

« La dernière fois que t'as eu des migraines, la Terre s'est retrouvée à l'autre bout de l'Univers » Avait commenté Ianto.

« Yep ! »

« Bon, alors douche et dodo ! Vaut mieux qu'on soit d'attaque pour faire face au pire »

« Yep ! » Avait juste eu le temps de répondre Jack.

Son manipulateur s'était mis à buzzer. Les deux hommes avaient levé des sourcils interrogateurs. Puis Jack avait disparu sous le regard incrédule de Ianto.

…

Dans une autre dimension, Cardiff, septembre 2018

L'inspecteur Davidson avait prévenu elle-même Jim, il s'était rendu directement sur place avec Lisa et Tom.

« Que s'était-il passé exactement ? » Avait-il demandé aux deux policiers en tenues qui accompagnaient Ifan au moment des faits.

« Ben, suis pas vraiment sûr, il a voulu redescendre dans la cave pour vérifier quelque chose, et il n'est pas remonté, alors on est descendu voir ce qui le retardait »

« Et là, plus personne, et y a pas d'autre sortie » Avait terminé l'autre flic incrédule.

Ce dernier ne devait pas être arrivé à Cardiff depuis bien longtemps.

Tandis que Lisa et Tom balayaient la pièce avec leurs scanners, Jim lui inspectait les traces de pas laissés dans la terre battue. Une de ces traces s'arrêtait net un mètre avant le mur du fond.

Il avait alors vérifié avec son manipulateur. Il n'y avait aucune trace résiduelle de téléportation. En revanche, il aurait juré qu'il y avait là un point chaud, une fragilité entre les réalités.

« Personne ne s'approche de cette zone, et on met cette pièce sous surveillance » Avait-il intimé.

« C'est qu'on a une enquête en court, nous » Avait protesté Greg, l'adjoint de Davidson.

« Et un de vos collègue vient de disparaître dans une réalité alternative, il est probable que certains de vos indices et peut-être votre tueur a fait de même… »

« Et pour Ifan ? » Avait demandé le sergent qui tout à coup s'était rappelé pour quelle raison ils avaient fait appel à Torchwood.

« A votre avis ? » Avait répondu Jim.

L'inspecteur Ifan Jones était son amant, l'homme de sa vie et cet imbécile de Greg le savait.

…

Jay avait repris conscience dans le noir absolu. Il était couché face contre terre, façon de parler, le sol était beaucoup trop lisse pour être de la terre ou même un carrelage. La texture n'était ni froide, ni chaude et très légèrement élastique et de plus le sol vibrait imperceptiblement. Aucun doute, il était à bord d'un navire, et pas du genre qui naviguait sur l'eau.

Il était à bord d'un vaisseau spatial ou alors la marine avait fait de sacré progrès.

Il était complètement nu. Ses mains étaient menottées dans son dos, ses chevilles entravées.

Il était mort et comme toujours lorsqu'il revenait à la vie, il lui fallait quelques secondes pour se resituer. Comment diable était-il arrivé là ? Et où est-il ?

Il n'était pas seul. Il ne pouvait pas les voir mais, il sentait leur présence. Inutile de prétendre être encore inconscient, il savait que ses retours à la vie n'étaient pas du genre discret.

Il s'était assis et avait cherché à percer l'obscurité.

« Bien venu au club » Avait répondu une voix étrangement familière à 3 heures.

« Pas utile de te blesser en t'escrimant contre tes chaînes, ça doit être du télium » Avait fait la même voix, mais venant de derrière lui.

Il n'avait perçu aucun déplacement.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » Avait demandé toujours la même voix mais à 11h.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » Avait échappé Jay.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Encore la même voix, mais cette fois ci, venant de l'autre côté.

« Combien êtes-vous ? » Avait demandé Jay.

« Avec toi, douze » Avait répondu le premier qui avait parlé.

« Parce qu'il est clair que tu es des nôtres, si on peut dire… »

Jay commençait à pouvoir discerner les silhouettes enchaînées de onze autres hommes. Onze hommes de sa stature, comme lui complètement nus, mais ce n'était pas cette nudité qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Moi c'est Jill » Avait fait le premier qui avait parlé, « Je suis le premier arrivé, ça doit faire environ 48 heures »

« Okay. Et pourquoi avez-vous tous la même voix ? » Avait demandé Jay, redoutant déjà la réponse.

« Pourquoi avons-nous tous la même voix ? Toi, compris. Serait plus juste » Avait fait celui à 6 heures « Moi, c'est Jeffrey, pendant qu'on y est »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fou ? » Avait demandé Jay.

« Pas la moindre idée, mais comme on est certainement pas arrivé tous là par accident, on peut supposer qu'un malade a décidé de se monter une collection de nous » Avait répondu Jill.

« Dans d'autres circonstances, Je dirais que c'est plutôt flatteur, sauf que là, j'ai peur qu'on ait affaire à un grand malade » Avait dit la voix à 11 heures, « moi c'est John, à propos »

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: L'affaire des douze Jacks 2/9**

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/ Réalités Alternatives.

**Personnages,**** couples: **Jack/Ianto, Jim/Ifan, Owen/Tosh, Martha, Liza, Mickey, Rose, Jackie et bien sûr le Maître.

Les douze Jacks qui sont en réalité quatorze : Jack Harkness, Jay Aldrin, Jim, Jill, Jeff, John, Jeffrey, Jethro etc…

**Rating: **NC-17

**Résumé:** Durant le Moyen Age d'une réalité alternative des moines déterrent douze anges pas très catholiques en creusant un cellier. Dans différentes réalités différentes versions de Jack ainsi que Jack lui-même ont été kidnappé. Un inspecteur de police lui est passé accidentellement d'une réalité à une autre.

**Warnings éventuels : **Prévoir l'aspirine ou tout autre succédané.

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

…..

Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, Jay avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait. Ils étaient douze versions de lui-même.

« Oh regardez moi ça, s'ils ne sont pas mignons !» S'était exclamé un type plutôt malingre monté sur ressort.

Il était accompagné de quatre gardes chiourme qui auraient pu en remontrer aux bikers et autres brutes qui faisaient l'ordinaire de Jay.

Jay s'était relevé sans attendre d'y être invité pour affronter l'adversaire de tout son mépris. Ses compagnons d'infortunes, eux étaient tous enchaînés à des anneaux scellés dans le mur. Lui avait juste était abandonné au milieu de la pièce.

« Puisque vous êtes tous là, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses » Avait fait l'avorton surexcité qui ne s'était pas présenté.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » L'avait interrogé Jay, sans véritablement attendre de réponse.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut » L'avait tancé l'homme « Et puis, je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise, ça serait dommage ! »

Ce type était givré, mais ça, ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Il s'agissait, cependant, d'un cinglé suffisamment brillant pour avoir utilisé leurs manipulateurs afin de tous les localiser dans leurs dimensions respectives et les amener ici.

Un Seigneur du Temps ? Non, ce vaisseau n'avait rien d'un Tardis, ou tout au moins, rien de celui qu'il connaissait. Jay avait appelé mentalement une éventuelle entité du vortex, cherché une connexion. Il avait trouvé sans peine ses doubles, rien de surprenant, et ça pourrait éventuellement être utile.

Ils n'avaient fait que s'effleurer mentalement, puis avaient cherché ailleurs. La douleur avait été terrible, brutale, les images horribles, terrifiantes. Ils s'étaient tous refermés instinctivement sur eux-mêmes.

Le fou de service les regardait avec un amusement certain.

« Tss tss ! Voilà, ce qui arrive lorsque l'on veut tricher ! »

Le Maître, ce type était un Seigneur du Temps. Aussi brève que la connexion avait duré, c'est ce qu'ils en avaient appris. Une information noyée au milieu d'un torrent d'images effroyables et désordonnées. Il y en avait un treizième à bord. Très probablement celui issu de cet univers.

Enchaînés tel qu'ils l'étaient, Les douze hommes ne pouvaient guère espérer s'en sortir par un coup de force. D'autant que les quatre gardes avaient des petits copains qui les attendaient à la sortie. Bref, ils avaient droit à deux colosses chacun. Comme aurait dit John, s'était plutôt flatteur.

Leur seul espoir résidait probablement dans le treizième homme. Jay s'était préparé à l'onde de choc et avait à nouveau baissé ses barrières. Le Maître était trop occupé à faire le pitre pour remarquer le léger frisson qu'il n'avait pu retenir.

Jay s'était concentré sur sa respiration et sur le flot d'images et d'émotions qui lui parvenait. Jack, c'était le nom du treizième homme, était-il tombé en plein délire psychique ou contrôlait-il les informations qu'il émettait ?

Sa souffrance était terrible, mais Jay n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la cause. Des coordonnés spatiotemporelles, des noms, des visages, le Docteur, Rose et le Maître. Le chaos, la douleur, Jay avait décroché.

A cause de la violence de la connexion, il avait marché comme un zombi sans véritablement faire attention où on les conduisait. La salle, dans laquelle ils étaient désormais, était une sorte d'immense labo. Des ordinateurs et autres machineries se disputaient l'espace sur un côté.

Un homme était enchaîné au milieu du système auquel il était relié, câblé, connecté de toute part. Le treizième homme. Jack. Son regard était vide, son visage tordu par l'agonie.

Sinon, il y avait aussi là, un excavateur. Plutôt bizarre à bord d'un vaisseau spatial, s'était dit Jay.

« Ne faites pas attention à notre ami, il n'est pas très causant, en fait je doute qu'il soit encore véritablement conscient » Avait fait le Maître jouant les maîtres de cérémonie. « Mais qui s'en souci ? » Avait-il ajouté.

Ce type aimait s'écouter parler. Jay n'était pas si sûr que ça de l'inconscience de Jack. Le délire de son double lui semblait plus cohérent que celui du Seigneur du Temps.

« Pourtant, c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes tous réunis ce jour » Avait continué Le Maître « cela dit, je doute qu'il survive à une nouvelle ouverture de vortex »

Jay et ses semblables s'étaient jetés des regards d'incompréhension.

« C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici, il me faut prévoir des batteries de rechange »

Le Maître avait fait une pose pour savourer l'effet que cette annonce ferait sur les batteries en question. Il en avait été pour ses frais, les doubles n'avaient affiché que mépris.

« Évidement va falloir d'abord vous mettre en charge, mes petits, parce qu'à côté de celui-ci vous n'êtes que des piles au mercure »

Dans un hurlement inhumain le vortex s'était ouvert devant eux. Jay avait rouvert la connexion. Il fallait qu'il sache où ils allaient, ce qui se passait. Il n'avait pas sentis ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Les gardes avaient littéralement dû le porter. Mais il n'avait pas lâché. Il avait tenu, affrontant la souffrance et l'horreur.

Le vortex s'était ouvert sur un paysage rustique, balayé par l'air marin, *_Cardiff, an 24 de l'ère_ _chrétienne_*. L'excavateur avait creusé en peu de temps une tombe collective de plusieurs mètres de profondeurs.

« Ça sera plus sûr » Avait dit le Maître « On ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un vous trouve avant que je ne revienne vous chercher, n'est-ce pas ? »

_*décrochez, mettez-vous en transe, protégez-vous*_ Avait prévenu Jack, malgré sa propre souffrance.

Il était désormais si faible qu'il était à peine pensable qu'il puisse tenir bien longtemps.

Jay avait attendu d'être allongé au fond de la tombe pour décrocher, puis il s'était mis en transe dès que la terre avait commencé à le recouvrir.

…

Notre dimension, Cardiff cinq jours après la disparition de Jack.

Mickey Smith avait décroché parce qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau de Jack au moment ou le téléphone avait sonné. Il avait fait répéter son interlocuteur puis lui avait demandé de vérifier l'identité de l'homme.

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir » avait répondu Andy, qui savait très bien à quoi ressemblait Jones.

« Ah ben ça ! » Avait-il cependant échappé en ouvrant le portefeuille de l'homme qui venait d'être admis au bloc.

« Alors ? » Avait répondu Mickey distraitement en feuilletant le dossier qu'il était venu chercher.

« Inspecteur Ifan Jones de la police judicaire de Cardiff. Je ne savais même pas qu'on en avait une… Il a un jumeau votre copain ?»

« Gardez un œil sur ce type on arrive »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait demandé Ianto qui arrivait en dorlotant sa tasse de café.

« T'as un jumeau aux urgences » Avait répondu Mickey.

« Intéressant ! »

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: L'affaire des douze Jacks 3/9**

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/ Réalités Alternatives.

**Personnages,**** couples: **Jack/Ianto, Jim/Ifan, Owen/Tosh, Martha, Liza, Mickey, Rose, Jackie et bien sûr le Maître.

Les douze Jacks qui sont en réalité quatorze : Jack Harkness, Jay Aldrin, Jim, Jill, Jeff, John, Jeffrey, Jethro etc…

**Rating: **NC-17

**Résumé:** Le Maître a enterré les douze alter egos de Jack dans le passé pour qu'ils se chargent sur la faille. Jack a tant bien que mal fait de son mieux pour leur transmettre télépathiquement un maximum d'informations sur le Maître. L'Inspecteur Ifan Jones a refait surface dans notre réalité, où il a été admis aux urgences.

**Warnings éventuels : **Mention de tortures et de violences domestiques. (Rien d'explicite)

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

…..

Lorsqu'Ifan était sorti du bloc, Ianto, Martha et Mickey attendaient. L'homme avait été heurté par une voiture alors qu'il errait au milieu de la route apparemment désorienté. L'homme n'était que très légèrement blessé, ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.

Ianto avait fait le tour du contenu du portefeuille de son alter ego, car non, il n'avait pas de jumeau caché. L'homme était cependant né le même jour que lui et était du même fichu groupe sanguin.

Il y avait une photo qui, en revanche, avait éveillé leur curiosité à tout les trois pour des raisons différentes. Une photo d'Ifan, et des alter egos de Jack et de Rose. C'était une photo pleine de tendresse et il était difficile de dire qui était avec qui.

« Docteur Jones, je peux vous parler un instant » Avait demandé le chirurgien en entraînant Martha à l'écart.

« Cet homme ne peut pas rester à l'hôpital » Avait commencé à protester Martha.

Si Ifan, comme Ianto, était empath, l'hôpital ne serait qu'une source de stress supplémentaire.

« Vous pourrez l'emmener rapidement, ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit » Avait répondu le médecin.

Martha avait écouté son collègue faire son compte-rendu avec effroi.

Martha avait demandé à pouvoir examiner son patient dans le calme de son infirmerie avant de répondre aux questions de Ianto. Ils avaient ramené le jeune homme encore inconscient au QG où une véritable infirmerie avait été aménagée. L'équipe comportait désormais quinze membres et les bobos étaient fréquents.

En l'absence de Jack, Ianto assurait l'intérim. Il ne passait le relais à Gwen que lorsqu'il s'écroulait de fatigue. Ça faisait une semaine que son amant avait disparu, et pour le moment, ils n'avaient que des hypothèses sans fondement véritable pour les étayer. Sous un masque froid et professionnel se terrait une caldera prête à exploser.

« Tom, Mickey, vous refaites son chemin à l'envers. Ce type vient d'une autre dimension, je veux savoir par où et comment il est arrivé »

« Tu penses que sa présence peut-être liée à la disparition de Jack ? » Avait demandé Gwen.

« Les murs entre les dimensions sont fragilisés. L'émetteur du manipulateur de Jack reste silencieux. Jack n'est donc pas sur Terre, ou alors pas à notre époque, ou pas dans notre dimension… »

« Alors comment va notre invité ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Un peu désorienté, on le serait à moins. Il émerge doucement » Avait répondu Clara qui s'improvisait régulièrement infirmière « Tu devrais aller voir Martha »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Martha » Avait demandé Ianto en rejoignant celle-ci dans le labo.

Elle avait poussé un gros soupir embarrassé.

« Avant tout, j'ai vérifié son activité cérébrale, elle est tout à fait normale… »

« Bon point pour lui, on peut donc en déduire qu'il n'est pas empath »

« Non, probablement pas »

« Où est le problème, alors ? »

Parce qu'il y avait manifestement un problème, Ianto n'était pas dupe. Même Mickey avait pu le sentir.

« Cet homme a été victimes de sévices inimaginables, et sur une longue période… »

« Torture ? »

« Non, plutôt sévices d'ordre sexuel »

Ianto avait levé un sourcil interrogateur.

« Des brûlures de cigarette sur les bras ou le dos c'est de la torture pure, mais quand ces même brûlures s'étendent jusqu'aux organes génitaux, c'est différent. »

Ianto avait froncé les sourcils.

« De plus, ces sévices ont été perpétrés sur une très longue période, probablement plusieurs années »

Ianto restait silencieux, indéchiffrable.

« Il porte des traces aux poignets, des chaînes ou autre liens ont laissé de profondes cicatrices »

« Récemment ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Non ! Rien de récent, à part deux cicatrices qui peuvent être expliquées par son insigne : une blessure par balle à l'épaule et une estafilade au bras droit »

« Okay, et qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ? »

« Que c'est pas nos oignons »

«Oh ! Je vois… »

« Autre chose, il a subit plusieurs greffes de peau, les greffons proviennent de Jack, ou du moins,»

« Du sien… J'avais compris »

La faille s'étant un peu calmée, Ianto avait renvoyé tout le monde à la maison de bonne heure. Il était resté pour assurer la permanence et garder un œil sur son double qui n'avait pas besoin d'une surveillance médicale particulière.

L'homme était resté prostré après son réveil et s'était montré peu coopératif. Ianto avait son idée sur la question et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait rester seul avec lui.

« Faim ? » Était-il venu lui demander.

L'homme était allongé sur le dos dans un des deux lits de leur infirmerie. Il avait l'avant bras ramené sur les yeux, comme s'il voulait se protéger de la lumière.

« Éventuellement » Avait répondu Ifan.

Il était affamé en réalité, mais pas prêt à le reconnaître en territoire _ennemi_. Ianto avait souri intérieurement. Quoiqu'il soit arrivé à cet homme, ce n'était pas une victime, mais un battant.

« Chinois ? » Avait proposé Ianto.

« Pourquoi pas ! »

« Y a une douche à coté, et tu peux te choisir des fringues propres dans l'armoire, là. Je vais passer la commande. Rejoins-moi en haut. »

Ifan était intrigué et méfiant.

« Tu trouveras, je suppose » Avait ajouté Ianto.

« Oui, ça ira » Avait répondu Ifan en jetant un coup œil aux micro-caméras de surveillance.

Ianto était dans le bureau de Jack lorsqu'Ifan était entré dans l'aire centrale. Sans le surveiller spécialement, Ianto avait guetté son arrivée. Le double avait fait nonchalamment le tour de la place, comparant avec ce qu'il connaissait.

Flic ou pas flic, ce type connaissait la configuration de la base et les procédures Torchwood.

Ianto lui avait laissé quelques minutes pour se repérer et était descendu le rejoindre. Il l'avait trouvé en arrêt devant le panneau où ils punaisaient les photos.

Gwen avait commencé ce truc au lendemain de la disparition d'Owen et de Tosh. Des photos d'eux, de l'équipe toute entière. En souvenir. Puis ils avaient pris l'habitude d'y afficher des photos des rares bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés, les mariages de Gwen et de Martha, le méchoui organisé chez Tom et Clara etc… Il y avait même là, une photo des Compagnons-de-la-Terre-Volée, comme disait Martha prise à bord du Tardis grâce au bracelet de Jack.

« Ça sent bon » Avait fait Ifan surpris par l'arrivée de Ianto.

Quelque chose l'avait ému, et il voulait le cacher.

Par ici, avait fait Ianto, l'entraînant vers la kitchenette. Ça serait plus intime que la salle de conférence.

« Où sont passés les autres ? »

« On a eu une semaine assez speed, je les ai renvoyés chez eux »

« Oh, Je vois » « Alors c'est toi le patron, ici ? »

« Par intérim » Avait répondu Ianto.

Le regard de l'homme s'était promené sur les avant bras de Ianto. Il cherchait manifestement des cicatrices. Ianto avait posé sa veste dans le bureau de Jack avant de descendre et avait intentionnellement remonté ses manches. Il avait vu juste, les cicatrices d'Ifan venaient de Torchwood.

« Tu es réellement flic ? »

« Oui, police judiciaire, mais en fait normalement, je ne fais pas de terrain »

« Mais tu es familier de Torchwood, la photo dans ton portefeuille… »

Ianto s'était interrompu sous la décharge d'émotions que ses quelques mots avaient déclenchée.

« Qui vous permet… » Avait protesté Ifan.

« Tu es flic, tu connais la procédure… » L'avait calmé Ianto.

Il avait percé l'armure, l'homme était désorienté et désespéré de revoir les siens. Bref, il était à point pour la suite.

« Si tu veux les revoir, il va falloir nous donner un coup de main »

« Les revoir ? Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé de retraverser lorsque j'ai compris… ? »

« Donc tu sais où se trouve le passage ? » Avait conclu Ianto.

« Se trouvait. Il s'est refermé »

« Ces trucs là sont cyclothymique, bien souvent… »

Ifan le savait manifestement, mais il n'avait aucune confiance en Ianto.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans ton univers, mais ici lorsqu'on peut aider un intrus à rentrer chez lui, on le fait »

« Et dans le cas contraire ? »

« Ça dépend de sa compatibilité avec notre société… » Avait répondu Ianto.

« Torchwood se limite, aujourd'hui, aux quelques personnes qui travaillent ici et à un petit groupe similaire en Écosse… » Avait ajouté Ianto.

Cette dernière information avait indéniablement radouci Ifan.

« Nous avons en notre possession un artefact qui permet de passer d'un univers à un autre. Si tu me conduis au point chaud, je pourrais probablement définir les paramètres de ton univers et te ramener chez toi… »

« Sérieux ? »

« Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. »

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: L'affaire des douze Jacks 4/9**

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/ Réalités Alternatives.

**Personnages, couples: **Jack/Ianto, Jim/Ifan, Owen/Tosh, Martha, Liza, Mickey, Rose, Jackie et bien sûr le Maître.

Les douze Jacks qui sont en réalité quatorze : Jack Harkness, Jay Aldrin, Jim, Jill, Jeff, John, Jeffrey, Jethro etc…

**Rating: **NC-17

**Résumé:** Ianto et Ifan ont fait connaissance. Jack est toujours prisonnier du Maître à bord du Vaillant dans la réalité d'Ifan. Où l'on retrouve nos moines et leurs douze anges.

**Warnings éventuels : **Attention anges coquins !

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

…..

Caerdydd, an de grâce 1147.

Il avait fallu trois jours aux moines pour arriver à libérer la totalité des douze anges de leur prison de boue. Lorsque frère Gabriel avait vu le pied et la jambe que le premier ange avait réussi à dégager, le temps qu'on vienne le prévenir, il avait été effaré.

L'ange s'affairait à sa tâche, indifférent tant à la pluie et à la boue sur son corps nu qu'à la couardise des moines.

« Aidez-moi à libérer mes amis, par pitié » L'avait imploré l'ange en latin.

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient suppliants. Il grelotait de froid.

Frère Gabriel avait eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de laisser les frères porter secours à ses compagnons et de suivre frère Thibault pour se mettre à l'abri et au chaud. Les moines étaient équipés pour affronter le froid mordant apporté par les pluies de septembre. L'ange lui portait sa nudité avec l'innocence impudique d'un tout jeune enfant. Les moines avaient du batailler pour le laver et l'habiller, tant il n'était préoccupé que par le sort de ses condisciples.

Le premier soir, ils n'avaient réussi à déterrer que trois des anges. Le premier s'appelait John, le second Joffrey et le troisième Jill. Tous les trois avaient passé la nuit en prière devant l'âtre.

_*Donc, nous voilà des anges ?*_

_*Ben, ce sont des moines et j'ai dit ce qui me passait par la tête*_

_*Je dirais que c'est plutôt une bonne idée, on est manifestement au Moyen Age, et dans ma dimension, à cette époque là, on avait vite fait de vous mettre sur le bûcher*_

_*En attendant, on est coincé dans le passé d'un monde auquel on n'appartient pas, et sans nos manipulateurs en plus !*_

_*Ben de toute façon, le mien ça fait un moment qu'il est nase. En tous cas, pour ce qui est de la fonction temporelle*_

_*Pareil*_

_*Idem*_

_*Le coup des anges, c'est pas mal, en définitive*_

_*Remarque c'est une idée, on leur dit qu'ils n'auraient pas dû nous déterrer, et que maintenant c'est leur responsabilité de nous cacher.*_

_*Vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre d'avoir récupéré les autres, non ?*_

_*Évidement !*_

Il leurs faudrait effectivement se cacher et rester isolé, car n'appartenant pas à ce monde, toute ingérence de leur part pourrait fausser la donne et modifier l'avenir avec lequel ils avaient rendez-vous.

Le jour suivant les trois premiers anges avaient insisté pour participer aux recherches. Ils étaient forts et ingénieux et semblaient savoir très exactement où creuser. Ce soir là, il y avait cinq anges de plus auprès du feu. Comme la première nuit, ils l'avaient passée en prières.

_*Ça nous fait quand même sept bon siècles à attendre*_

_*Semblerait que le temps soit pas un problème, si on en croit Jack*_

_*Si on en croit Jack, il est directeur de Torchwood !*_

_*Ben, moi aussi*_

_*Pas toi ? *_

_*Ben pas vraiment*_

_*C'est quoi Torchwood ?*_

_*Tu rigoles ?*_

_*Nope ! Y a bien un truc qui s'appelle UNIT d'où je viens et qui ressemble vaguement à ce que Jack nous a montré, mais pas de Torchwood*_

_*Qui a Torchwood dans sa dimension ?*_

_*Sept sur huit, semblerait que tu sois l'exception, Jeff*_

_*Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres qui dirigent une partie ou la totalité de l'Institut ?*_ Avait demandé Jill.

_*Chez-moi, Torchwood n'existe plus* _Avait répondu Jeffrey.

_*Moins j'ai affaire à eux, mieux je me porte*_ Avait répondu John.

_*Je dirige la section de Cardiff depuis bientôt 30 ans*_ Avait fait Jethro.

_*Bref, nos univers et nos parcours sont différents. Il est peu probablement que ça nous soit utile, ici*_ Avait fait valoir Jay.

_*On a intérêt à éplucher les informations transmises par Jack, c'est son univers après tout*_

Sur ce dernier point, nos douze apprentis séraphins se mettaient gentiment le doigt dans l'œil.

Le troisième jour, les anges s'étaient relayés pour travailler au dégagement de leurs condisciples. Ils avaient aussi participé dans la joie à la vie de la communauté. Jill et Jethro s'étaient plongés avec dévotion dans la lecture des manuscrits qui avaient été confiés à l'Abbaye pour la copie.

John et Jeff s'étaient penchés sur les plans des travaux en cours, et en avaient pointé avec justesse les défaillances, puis avaient fait des propositions judicieuses pour y palier.

La troisième nuit, les douze anges étaient enfin réunis pour rendre leurs dévotions. Les moines leur avaient abandonnés le scriptorium, puisqu'ils semblaient ne pas avoir besoin de dormir, et s'étaient retirés dans le dortoir collectif qu'ils partageaient humblement à l'étage.

_*Donc, le plan, c'est de se cacher parmi les moines jusqu'à ce que l'on soit revenu au point de départ ?*_

_*Ben, techniquement on n'a pas vraiment le choix, on ne peut pas intervenir avant d'avoir été envoyé dans le passé*_

_*C'est sûr !*_

_*On profite d'être coincé pour se préparer*_

_*Se préparer, moi je veux bien mais comment ?*_

_*D'abord on met en commun tout ce que l'on a récupéré des informations transmises par Jack et on partage nos analyses. Nos vécus sont différents, il est plus que probable que nous avons fort à apprendre les uns des autres…*_

_*Pour commencer, tout le monde parle latin ?*_

_*Ben, moi je me débrouille, en revanche Jared…*_

_*Jared ?*_

_*Euh, moi je suis un spécialiste du Moyen Age, sauf que là d'où je viens, le christianisme ne s'est pas développer en Europe*_

_*Ouuuh, y en a un qui va avoir droit à un sérieux cours de rattrapage, dites donc !*_

_*Ça s'impose !*_

_*Dites, je sais pas vous, mais moi, je n'ai pas fait vœux de chasteté!*_

_*Je sens que nos mains vont devenir nos meilleurs amies*_

_*Si tu veux, je peux te prêter les miennes, et même le reste*_

_*Dites, les gars, j'ai rien contre une partouze, mais vaudrait peut-être mieux d'abord s'assurer que nos moines ne se doutent de rien*_

C'est ainsi que des moines de la congrégation de Saint Bernard bâtirent, avec l'aide des envoyés de Dieu, une magnifique Abbaye en plein sur une faille spatiotemporelle. Évidement, la vie de cette petite congrégation en fut quelque peu bouleversée. Mais durant plus de six siècles, elle réussi vaille que vaille à contenir les intrusions des envoyés du démon.

C'est en 1812 qu'un incendie, provoqué par la Bête, avait réduit en cendres l'Abbaye que la ville avait encerclée de toute part. Les moines se virent proposer de nouvelles terres où ils pourraient rebâtir un lieu à la mesure de leur réputation. En effet, les moines de Caerdydd étaient célèbres pour la qualité de leurs copies et de leurs enluminures, ceux de Cardiff l'étaient tout autant dans la restauration des ouvrages anciens.

Les moines s'étaient montrés un peu réticents à laisser aux civils la surveillance de la porte des enfers. Mais les anges avaient pointé qu'il était temps de passer le relais, et que, de toute façon, ce n'était pas sur la porte même qu'il se passait le plus de choses.

Là où se tenait leur ancienne Abbaye, la ville avait fait aménager des docks pour l'expédition du charbon. Quelques années plus tard, l'Institut Torchwood installait ses quartiers dans ce qui avait été le réseau de caves de l'Abbaye.

Dans leur nouvelle cachette, nos douze anges guettaient l'arrivée prochaine de Jack, aussi furent-ils assez déconcertés de voir débarquer Jim.

« Ben, v'là autre chose ! »

« Yep, ben ça change tout ça ! »

« Comment ça se fait que le Maître l'a pas choppé celui-là ? »

« Peut-être était-il reparti ? »

« Reparti ? »

« Ben oui, avec le Doc… ! »

« Oui… »

« Veinard ! »

« Ben, si ça se passe comme pour Jack… »

« Ouais, t'as raison… »

« Bon ben c'est pas tout ça, mais on a du boulot »

« En tous cas, ça explique pourquoi certaines des infos de Jack ne collaient pas »

« Yep ! »

« Bon, ben on reprend tout depuis le début et on garde un œil discret sur Jim »

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: L'affaire des douze Jacks 5/9**

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/Réalités Alternatives.

**Personnages, couples: **Jack/Ianto, Jim/Ifan, Owen/Tosh, Martha, Liza, Mickey, Rose, Jackie et bien sûr le Maître.

Les douze Jacks qui sont en réalité quatorze : Jack Harkness, Jay Aldrin, Jim, Jill, Jeff, John, Jeffrey, Jethro etc…

**Rating: **NC-17

**Résumé:** Au Moyen Age sans le vouloir une petite congrégation de moines déjoue sans le savoir les plans du Maître en libérant les douze alter egos de jack. Les petits malins se font passer pour des anges et se préparent pour affronter le Maître.

**Jim** est une autre version de Jack, dont nous ne feront qu'effleurer la tragique histoire. C'est dans son univers que tout se passe.

**Warnings éventuels : **Prévoir l'aspirine ou tout autre succédané. **Âmes sensibles** : prévoir les kleenex ! Mention de torture, de violences domestiques et de viol. (Toujours rien d'explicite)

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

…..

Jim s'était réveillé au milieu d'un champ de bataille, les autres étaient tous morts. Quelque part le Tardis l'appelait. Il avait couru, il y avait urgence, ils allaient partir sans lui. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la salle de contrôle le vaisseau était toujours là, mais sa porte était restée fermée. Jim avait bien essayé. La serrure était bloquée. Il avait tambouriné en pure perte. Il avait appelé. Il avait supplié.

Dans un hurlement inhumain le Tardis avait disparu sous ses yeux.

Jim s'était effondré le cœur comme arraché. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été heureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu ce qui ressemblait à une famille.

Jim ne se faisait pas d'illusion le Docteur l'avait abandonné en connaissance de cause. Il avait même du batailler contre le Tardis pour le faire.

Lorsque Jim était reparti dans le passé, c'était pour retrouver Rose.

La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Orphelin à quatre ans sur une planète en guerre. Enfant soldat à huit ans. Il avait été tiré de cet enfer à l'âge de 16 ans par un agent temporel qui l'avait confié aux services sociaux de Tel'maran.

On lui avait fait subir un programme de réhabilitation draconien. C'était un garçon brillant vite repéré par l'Agence. Jim était entré à l'Académie à l'âge de vingt ans et en était ressorti coordinateur de brigade.

Le coordinateur dans une brigade d'intervention temporelle était celui qui servait de relais télépathique. Ça impliquait d'être capable de pouvoir maintenir un lien télépathique privilégié avec plusieurs personnes et de pouvoir servir de relais entre eux. Jim était très bon, d'autant qu'il avait une facilité pour les langues et pouvait faire de la traduction instantanée pour ses coéquipiers.

Son arrivée sur Terre avait été rude. Non seulement, il était arrivé un siècle et des poussières beaucoup trop tôt, mais il était directement tombé entre les mains de Torchwood. Ça n'avait pas été le coup de foudre. C'est entre leurs mains que Jim avait découvert son immortalité.

Il avait fallu du temps à l'Institut pour accepter l'idée qu'il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de lui. D'autant que Jim refusait de leur fournir le moindre début d'explication sensée.

Torchwood avait finalement fait le tour des moyens éventuels de l'éliminer. Les médecins de l'Institut s'étaient lassés de le disséquer dans le seul but de comprendre comment la régénération marchait.

Toujours pragmatique l'Institut l'avait recyclé. Puisque Jim était indestructible, il serait leur kamikaze, celui que l'on enverrait sur les missions suicides.

Évidement, la question était comment s'assurer de sa loyauté, comment le tenir en laisse. Jim avait un point faible : il avait bon cœur.

Torchwood s'était donc toujours assuré d'avoir un otage, avant d'envoyer Jim en mission.

C'est dans les années 70 qu'Alex Hopkins était devenu le médecin de l'Unité de Cardiff. A cette époque là, Jim s'était un peu résigné. Il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Ce qui lui valait un peu plus d'autonomie et de jouir d'une semi liberté.

Alex, comme tous les médecins de Torchwood avant lui, était évidement curieux de ses capacités, de leurs origines et leur fonctionnement. Mais contrairement aux autres, Alex n'avait jamais forcé Jim à se soumettre au moindre examen sans en avoir préalablement parlé avec lui. Et de plus, son premier souci était de faire en sorte d'éviter toute forme de souffrance à Jim. Il avait ainsi découvert que le système de cryogénisation Teclan fonctionnait très bien sur lui, et que cela pouvait permettre beaucoup de manipulations.

Jim aimait bien Alex, il avait dû lui faire un peu de rentre dedans au début. Jim n'en revenait pas qu'un homme aussi instruit qu'Alex, un médecin puisse partager ce type de préjugé. Mais Jim était du genre patient et il avait fini par séduire le médecin. Jim aimait bien Alex, mais il aimait bien tous ceux qui ne lui voulaient pas de mal. Alex, lui, avait un peu tendance à considérer que Jim lui appartenait.

Lorsque dans les années 80 Annabelle avait rejoint Torchwood contrainte et forcée, la jalousie d'Alex était devenue maladive. Bien sûr que Jim n'était pas insensible au charme d'Annabelle et qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle. Cependant lorsque le Directeur Whitman avait passé l'arme à gauche, c'était Alex que Jim avait aidé à prendre sa place. Si Jim n'avait pas procédé à quelques petites manipulations de fichier, Alex ne serait jamais devenu directeur de Torchwood 3.

Jim aimait bien Alex et il avait confiance en lui. Il ne l'aimait pas comme il avait aimé le Doc, bien sûr. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, comme il avait fait confiance au Doc, mais pas loin. Le Docteur s'était contenté de l'abandonner au milieu de nulle part, sans aucune explication. Avec Alex, il y aurait des explications.

Moins de trois semaines après la prise de fonction du médecin à la tête de l'Unité de Cardiff, Annabelle Granger disparaissait sur le terrain. Une intervention qui n'aurait jamais du être confiée à quelqu'un avec si peu d'expérience. C'était arrivé alors que Jim avait lui été envoyé à Glasgow pour une intervention mineure. Jim ne voulait pas croire qu'Alex pouvait envoyer délibérément quelqu'un à la mort.

Il n'empêche que cela avait méchamment refroidi Jim à l'égard d'Alex. Alex, lui en revanche se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Jim s'était d'abord contenté de l'ignorer et de prendre ses distances. Alex avait insisté, s'était fait menaçant et même violent.

Jim n'était pas du genre violent. Il était d'une rare efficacité sur le terrain mais absolument incapable de la moindre violence domestique.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Alex.

Alex l'avait frappé, Alex lui avait fait mal délibérément. Alex l'avait violé. Le cœur de Jim en avait été déchiré.

Jim avait ravalé son chagrin. Face à Alex, il n'avait opposé qu'une résignation silencieuse. Ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer la colère du médecin qui refusait d'être ainsi ignoré.

Jim s'était vu accusé injustement de la responsabilité de la mort d'un de ses coéquipiers et retrouvé confiné dans sa cellule. Alex venait lui rendre visite. Souvent. Jim serrait les dents et attendait que ça se passe. Il ne voulait pas donner à Alex la satisfaction de le voir pleurer ou même de se défendre. Jim se contentait de l'ignorer. Jim ne voulait pas s'abaisser à son niveau.

Cette tactique ne fit qu'attiser encore plus la fureur d'Alex qui fini par tourner à la folie. Les choses allèrent de mal en pis pour Jim.

À quelques centaines de mètres de là, des anges assistaient à tout cela, impuissant.

« Ça va mal finir »

« Ben, moi qui me croyait à plaindre… »

« Yep, je crois vraiment que celui-là est le plus mal chanceux d'entre nous »

« On dirait qu'il les attire… »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, moi »

« Non, mais vraiment ? »

« T'as pas tort, faut avouer… »

Dans le sous-sol de leur Abbaye, nos anges avaient installé leur propre quartier général. Un sanctuaire où aucun moine ne pouvait mettre les pieds. Ils avaient assemblé là, du matériel recraché par la faille et récupéré au court des siècles. Ils avaient ainsi piraté tous les moyens de communications actuelles et pouvaient, de leur bastion, savoir ce qui se passait partout dans le monde.

Il n'était pas question qu'ils ratent l'arrivée du Maître.

Si de l'extérieur cette Abbaye ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre complexe de ce genre, l'intérieur réservait quelque surprises. Totalement fermée sur ses quatre côtés, il fallait franchir la petite porte qui s'ouvrait dans une des larges doubles portes qui en interdisaient l'accès.

On accédait ainsi à la conciergerie sur laquelle ouvrait le parloir. Les éventuels visiteurs n'avaient pas la possibilité d'aller plus loin. Le médecin lui avait le privilège de pouvoir accéder à l'infirmerie attenante. Ce qui lui permettait de jeter un coup d'œil au passage sur le splendide cloître.

La conciergerie, le parloir, l'infirmerie suivis d'une salle de travail fermaient un des quatre côtés. La chapelle, la salle de conseil constituaient les éléments principaux de l'autre aile de l'entrée. Le réfectoire et les cuisines faisaient face à l'entrée. Le dernier côté visible depuis l'entrée abritait le scriptorium et les autres salles de travail et d'archivage. Les cellules individuelles des moines se trouvaient à l'étage. La congrégation de St Bernard attirait beaucoup de vocation, cent vingt quatre moines vivaient ici.

Seuls quelques rares privilégiés avaient accès au deuxième cloître caché par le bâtiment de travail. Le Cloître des Anges. Privilégiés choisis pour leur érudition, leur esprit qui devait être vif et curieux. Si à cela le jeune moine ajoutait une bonne figure, ce n'était que mieux.

Le révérend père Alfred avait été un de ces privilégiés et sa façon de voir le rôle de leur congrégation en avait été bouleversé. Les Anges étaient coquins, facétieux et très joueurs. Mais si le malin venait à se manifester à leur porte, ils avaient tôt fait de redevenir sérieux et de prendre les armes. En fait ça faisait belle lurette qu'Alfred gardait ce genre de discours pour les novices. Jill, Jay et compagnie n'étaient probablement pas des anges, loin s'en faut, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins une bénédiction pour cette ville bâtie sur une brèche spatiotemporelle.

Le Cloître des Anges était organisé comme un avant goût du paradis. L'aile qui faisait face aux salles de travail abritait leur douze cellules qui, quoiqu'individuelles, étaient vastes et accueillaient toutes un lit double. Ce détail pouvait surprendre d'autant que les anges dormaient fort peu.

Sur l'aile droite se trouvait leur propre salle de travail et de lecture, en face se trouvait les bains. Bains chaud, bain froid, étuve et salle de massage, il y avait aussi une imposante salle d'exercices.

Les anges étaient dotés une énergie inépuisable, il fallait bien qu'ils la dépensent.

Les anges partageaient en toute simplicité le repas des moines au réfectoire. C'était généralement là qu'ils repéraient ceux qui seraient invités à les servir.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: L'affaire des douze Jacks 6/9**

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/Réalités Alternatives.

**Personnages, couples: **Jack/Ianto, Jim/Ifan, Owen/Tosh, Martha, Liza, Mickey, Rose, Jackie et bien sûr le Maître.

Les douze Jacks qui sont en réalité quatorze : Jack Harkness, Jay Aldrin, Jim, Jill, Jeff, John, Jeffrey, Jethro etc…

**Rating: **NC-17

**Résumé:** Cela fait maintenant 20 ans qu'Alex Granger dirige Torchwood 3. Au sein même de l'unité de Cardiff. Plus personne ne connait l'histoire de Jim, il y a bien une créature sans nom, enfermée dans une cellule du troisième sous-sol, mais ce n'est qu'un morceau de viande inerte.

**Warnings éventuels : **Attention mention de violences domestiques et de tortures. **Âmes sensibles** : prévoir les kleenex !

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

…..

Cela faisait 18 mois qu'Ifan était le secrétaire particulier du Directeur de Torchwood 3. Particulier, c'était le cas de le dire. Son souffre douleur aurait été plus approprié. Dans toute l'acceptation de l'expression.

C'est par son père qu'Ifan avait obtenu ce poste.

Winston, le père d'Ifan, était une sale brute en fauteuil roulant. L'un n'empêchant pas l'autre. Il avait eu un accident de voiture. Sa femme était morte. Il en avait rejeté une fois pour toute la responsabilité sur Ifan. C'était sa faute puisque c'était à cause de lui que Marion et Winston se disputaient. Les deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang de Winston n'étaient que pure coïncidence, certainement pas une cause.

Ifan avait huit ans lors de l'accident.

Winston n'était pas un rigolo, il menait son fils à la baguette. Une vraie baguette en jonc bien souple. Si Winston était en fauteuil roulant, c'était la faute du gamin. Il était donc du devoir d'Ifan de veiller à son confort. Winston avait les moyen de se payer une aide à domicile, mais pourquoi faire entrer un étranger chez lui quand il avait un fils.

Ifan était un bon garçon qui faisait de son mieux pour satisfaire aux exigences de son père. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être responsable de cet accident, mais son père était handicapé et il souffrait. Il tenait donc la maison, ménage, cuisine, lessive, repassage, les courses, mais aussi les soins et la toilette de son père. Ça faisait déjà de rudes journées, mais il y avait aussi l'école.

Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier l'école parce qu'il n'était absolument pas question qu'il fasse honte à son père. Winston ne cessait de le lui rappeler sur tous les tons. Ifan était un bon élève. Il était même très doué et ses professeurs avaient été très surpris qu'il interrompe ses études.

Winston avait d'autre projet pour son fils.

Ifan était rentré de sa première journée de travail en retenant ses larmes. Honteux, il avait avoué à son père que son nouveau patron l'avait violé.

« C'est que tu lui plais. C'est une bonne chose. Ça te facilitera la tâche.» Avait dit son père.

Ifan avait ravalé ses larmes et avait été se doucher.

Ça faisait 18 mois. 18 mois qu'il supportait tout. Tête baissée, serrant les dents, soumis jusqu'à l'écœurement de ses collègues qui n'étaient pas dupes. Le patron était un grand malade et faisait régner la terreur.

« Ifan, je m'absente avec Karl. Veille à ce que la viande soit prête à être découpée à mon retour » Avait lancé Alex en traversant l'aire centrale.

Ifan était dans la kitchenette en train de préparer le thé.

« Tu préviendras aussi ton père que tu ne rentreras pas ce soir, j'aurais besoin de toi ! »

« Bien Monsieur » Avait répondu sans sourciller Ifan.

Il avait suivi du regard Karl et Alex jusqu'à la porte. Il avait surpris au passage le regard compatissant de Carys. Il avait esquissé un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Puis il avait mélangé au thé le flacon de sédatif qu'il avait emmené le matin.

30 minutes plus tard, toute la base était plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Ifan avait ramassé au passage dans le vestiaire des vêtements de rechange pour retrouver _la viande._

D'après son père et Alex, c'était une créature qui avait du être élaborée en laboratoire en vu de servir de donneur universel. On coupait : ça repoussait.

« Mais n'est-ce pas un être vivant ? » S'était inquiété Ifan.

« Les plantes aussi, si tu vas par là » Avait répondu Alex.

La viande était dénuée de toutes réactions et ne répondait qu'à des ordres très simples : lève le bras, écarte les jambes, marche… Mais, si vous lui ordonniez de s'assoir, mieux valait vérifier qu'il était bien en face d'une chaise. Il n'esquissait jamais le moindre mouvement de sa propre volonté. Ses immenses yeux bleus étaient vides, le regard perdu dans le néant.

« Salut beauté, on va faire un tour, aujourd'hui » Avait lancé Ifan en entrant dans la pièce où la pauvre créature était enchaînée à une table.

Ifan avait d'abord libéré les deux chevilles qui étaient chacune attachées à un pied de la table.

« Rapproche tes jambes que je puisse t'enfiler ce jogging » Avait dit Ifan en lui tapotant légèrement le dos des cuisses.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à traiter cette pauvre chose comme un objet. Il savait bien que faire des phrases ne servait à rien.

Une fois le pantalon et les baskets enfilés, Ifan avait fait le tour de la table pour libérer les poignets qui étaient attachés de l'autre côté aux deux autres pieds.

« Voilà debout, maintenant. On va enfiler le sweat gentiment, d'abord la tête, voilà, le bras et puis l'autre… »

L'espace d'une seconde, Ifan avait cru apercevoir une étincelle dans le regard bleu. Juste l'espace d'une seconde. Ce n'était pas la première fois. C'était déjà arrivé alors qu'il lui faisait sa toilette ou qu'il le préparait pour le bloc. Tu te fais des idées mon pauvre Ifan s'était-il dit, et c'est vraiment pas le moment.

« Allez viens beauté, marche, on va aller prendre l'air, ça te fera du bien »

….

Pas très loin de là…

_*Eh, les gars ! Il se passe quelque chose*_

_*Et quoi donc ?*_

_*Ben je crois que le môme est train de voler Jim*_

_*Pardon ? Voler ?*_

_*Yep ! Ça en a tout l'air en tous les cas*_

…

C'est quand Ifan avait voulu le faire entrer dans le 4X4 que les choses s'étaient compliquées. S'il avait voulu le faire assoir sur le siège passager ça aurait été simple, mais il n'était pas question que qui que ce soit le voit quitter le parking avec la viande. Il avait donc voulu le faire assoir par terre entre le dit siège et le tableau de bord. Il l'avait donc fait assoir sur le sol du véhicule puis avait lui-même rentré les jambes.

« Fais un petit effort, pousses-toi un peu plus au fond. Je veux pas te faire mal, hein, soit un peu coopératif… »

Ifan savait bien qu'espérer la moindre coopération était peine perdue. De toute façon, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'un changement de propriétaire. Il ne serait pas mieux traiter là où il allait.

Alors qu'Ifan allait se résoudre à pousser en force, l'homme s'était de lui-même recroquevillé dans l'espace réduit. Ifan avait cherché dans le regard bleu mais n'y avait trouvé que le néant.

Ifan avait pris le volant et ils avaient rapidement quitté le parking souterrain croisant à la sortie, Fred, un des tueurs qui rentrait de mission. Ifan l'avait salué et avait filé droit comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait que peu de temps pour retrouver les hommes de son père.

Ifan avait cherché un endroit un peu à l'écart sous un pont de chemin de fer pour s'arrêter. Il lui fallait appeler pour demander où se trouvait le point de rendez-vous. Quand Ifan avait voulu attraper son portable, il avait trouvé le regard bleu posé sur lui. C'était un regard perdu et triste, un regard d'enfant. Ifan avait éteint son portable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a beauté ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? » Avait demandé Ifan avec un nœud dans la gorge.

Il ne savait s'il espérait une réponse ou pas, mais ce qu'il savait pour sûr c'est que, maintenant, il ne pourrait plus livrer cet homme à ses commanditaires. Il y avait bien quelqu'un derrière ses yeux là. Quelqu'un de terriblement endommagé, probablement, mais quelqu'un tout de même.

Il était un homme mort.

« Allez viens on se tire »

Pendant trois jours, Ifan et Jim avaient joué à cache-cache avec les tueurs de Torchwood dans les égouts de Cardiff.

Le premier jour, Ifan avait traîné un poids mort. L'homme trébuchait sur le moindre obstacle et Ifan était obligé de le tirer pour qu'il avance. Finalement, épuisé, découragé, Ifan s'était laissé glisser contre une paroi et avait décrété une pause. Il avait dû s'assoupir parce qu'il s'était réveillé nez à nez avec le canon de l'arme de Fred.

« Ça va être ta fête » Avait grimacé le tueur amusé.

Les deux tueurs avaient commis l'erreur d'ignorer Jim qui était sagement assis par terre, face à Ifan, les yeux clos. Ifan n'avait même pas eu le temps de réaliser qui était le deuxième homme, que les deux tueurs gisaient inconscients, à terre.

« Okay, pas mal pour un morceau de viande inerte… » Avait dit Ifan.

L'homme accroupi à côté de Karl avait levé des yeux chargés d'incompréhension.

« Vaut peut-être mieux ne pas traîner ici » Avait dit Ifan.

L'homme s'était relevé et avait attendu qu'Ifan donne le signal du départ.

Au soir du troisième jour, l'homme avait eu raison des six tueurs de Cardiff, mais n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot. Cependant, il avait clairement retrouvé réflexe et agilité. Son esprit était lui aussi alerte.

Ifan avait, lui, de plus en plus de mal, à se tenir sur ses jambes. Sans les injections massives d'antibiotiques que lui faisait journalièrement Alex, l'infection avait repris le dessus. La promenade dans les égouts n'arrangeait rien. La faim et la soif non plus.

Ifan s'était réveillé dans un lit propre et chaud.

« La plaie est nécrosée, et une amputation ne peut être envisagé » Avait dit la voix d'une vieille femme dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Une greffe ? »

« Pas dans ces circonstances, Jim. De toute façon ce garçon n'est qu'une plaie, je ne sais pas où tu l'as trouvé »

« C'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé, c'est lui… »

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: L'affaire des douze Jacks 7/9**

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/Réalités Alternatives.

**Personnages, couples: **Jack/Ianto, Jim/Ifan, Owen/Tosh, Martha, Liza, Mickey, Rose, Jackie et bien sûr le Maître.

Les douze Jacks qui sont en réalité quatorze : Jack Harkness, Jay Aldrin, Jim, Jill, Jeff, John, Jeffrey, Jethro etc…

**Rating: **NC-17

**Résumé: **Décembre 2005, Ifan sous les ordres de son père a volé Jim à Torchwood. Tous les deux se sont réfugiés chez une ex à Jim.

**Warnings éventuels : **Attention mention de violences domestiques et de tortures. **Âmes sensibles** : prévoir les kleenex !

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

…..

De la cour du cloître une demi-douzaine d'anges regardait d'un œil dubitatif la vingtaine de leurs moines qui jouaient les sentinelles sur le bord du toit.

« A+ »

« Nope O+ »

« A bon ! Chez moi c'était AB »

« J'peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? » »

« Sykorax ! » Avait répondu les autres en chœur.

« Connais pas. Désolais »

Jay avait poussé un soupir. Il y en avait toujours un pour faire l'exception. Pas toujours le même évidement. Lui aussi était une exception, il était le seul à avoir épousé Annabelle et à lui avoir fait des enfants. Ils l'avaient cependant presque tous croisée et aimée, tous l'avait perdue. Ils l'estimaient chanceux, Jay ne les avait pas détrompés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Rien, le Doc s'en occupe… »

« Z'êtes sûr ? »

« Oui, ça y est on a reçu la confirmation, lui et Harriet Jones sont à bord »

« Et Rose ? »

« Probablement aussi, mais ça on a aucune confirmation pour l'instant, elle n'est pas sur le visuel »

« Okay »

« D'après Jack, pour le Doc, c'était juste après la station de jeu. Il était encore en cour de régénération… »

Sans crier gare, les moines _sentinelles _s'étaient tous écroulés comme des pantins désarticulés. La plus part s'étaient juste affaissés sur eux-mêmes et avaient repris leurs esprits dangereusement prés du vide. D'autres n'avaient dû la vie qu'aux reflexes des frères qui les avaient suivi la haut. D'autres encore avaient basculé dans le vide.

Jill et Jeff avait pu amortir la chute de frère Simon, et frère Mathieu avait eu la chance de tomber dans le bassin à poissons.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?» Avait demandé Jay interloqué.

« Le vaisseau a explosé en mille morceaux… des gens sont tombés partout dans le monde… » Avait fait frère Scott qui arrivait de la conciergerie où il surveillait les informations sur la télé qui s'y trouvait.

« C'est Torchwood… » Avait dit John qui arrivait de la salle de control « Ils ont abattu le vaisseau avec le Premier Ministre et le Doc à bord… »

« Et, le Tardis et Rose ? »

« Pour le Tardis, c'est sûr, il était à bord pour Rose on a toujours aucune confirmation… »

Les anges étaient accablés, le Docteur était mort… définitivement mort.

« Ça fait sens » Avait dit Jay « Maintenant on sait pourquoi le Maître a choisi cette dimension »

« Oui ! Et pour Jim ? »

« Grâce au môme, il est libre. Le Docteur étant mort et Rose très probablement, il n'a plus aucune raisons de rester ici »

« Faut-il encore qu'il récupère son manipulateur !»

En effet le manipulateur de Jim contrairement à ceux des anges ou de Jack n'était tombé qu'en panne de batterie. Comme Jack et la plus part des autres anges, il avait profité de la guerre pour retourner récupérer des batteries de rechange dans son vaisseau Chula. Donc si Jim arrivait à remettre la main sur son manipulateur confisqué depuis le premier jour par Torchwood, il pourrait repartir.

Tandis que se déroulaient ces tragiques événement, chez le Docteur Lisbeth Brown, on avait d'autres préoccupations. Grâce à un souper consistant et une dose massive d'antibiotiques Ifan avait refait surface.

Ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. Tout au moins Jim, parce qu'Ifan, lui avait déjà un pied dans la tombe ou plus exactement une omoplate.

« Quand je pense que j'étais à deux doigts de régler son compte à cette pourriture » Avait soupiré le jeune homme.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu ? » Avait demandé la vieille femme.

Lisbeth était une ex à Jim, il s'était connu pendant la guerre. Elle devait être une des rares personnes qui se souciaient de Jim à avoir échappé au programme d'élimination systématique des témoins mis en place par Alex.

« Mon père à besoin d'une greffe et ça devenait urgent » Avait répondu Ifan un peu honteux.

« Evidement » Avait répondu Jim compatissant.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ni même de le vouloir » Avait fait le médecin qui n'était pas au courant pour les greffes.

« Éliminer Alex ne résoudrait pas le problème de toute façon » Avait dit Jim.

« Je ne parlais pas d'Alex, mais de Torchwood » Avait répondu Ifan choqué que Jim ai pu penser qu'il serait capable de commettre un homicide « Et en prenant le mal à la racine : Maison Mère incluse »

« T'es sérieux, là ? »

« Le nerf de la guerre c'est l'argent et toujours l'argent. Torchwood repose sur un montage financier assez complexe lui permettant une auto gestion. J'avais mis le doigt sur la faille, le maillon faible de leur système… Quelques jours de plus et je t'aurais balayé tout ça… »

« Et dans l'absolu, de quoi tu aurais besoin ? »

« D'une connexion entrante sécurisée, bref je ne peux faire ça que de l'intérieur, ici à Cardiff ou alors à Glasgow… »

« C'est jouable » Avait fait Jim songeur.

« Tu ne veux quand même pas y retourner ? » Avait fait Lisbeth.

« Ils nous traquerons à vie… »

« Pour moi le problème sera de toute façon vite résolu, mais j'avoue que si j'arrivais à le faire je mourais satisfait »

« Tu ne vas pas mourir »

Durant leur folle cavale dans les égouts de Cardiff, Jim s'était contenté de neutraliser les tueurs de Torchwood, il ne les avait pas tués, Alex si. Il n'était pas questions qu'il laisse vadrouiller des hommes qui avaient découvert que sa _viande_ était beaucoup plus vivante qu'il ne le prétendait depuis des années.

Résultat, Alex n'était plus qu'entouré d'une trentaine d'employés terrifiés pour faire face à Jim et Ifan. La prise du QG se fit sans casse. Jim installa confortablement tout le personnel dans les cellules du second sous-sol et décrétât un lockdown : il n'était pas question que la Maison Mère se doute de quoique se soit pour qu'Ifan puisse mener son attaque pirate de manière efficace.

Cinq jours plus tard, les employés de Londres recevaient un texto les informant de la chute de Torchwood et les invitants à disparaître dans la nature. Les plus malins ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Les autres, ceux qui étaient à la base même de cette _pourriture_ comme disait Ifan avaient vu leurs dossiers arriver sur les bureaux de différents juges d'instruction.

Mais si Torchwood Londres n'avait que peu de raison d'être, il n'en était pas de même pour l'unité de Cardiff Ifan s'était donc employé à rapatrier les fonds détourné vers Cardiff pour permettre à Jim de reconstituer un nouveau Torchwood qui puisse surveiller la faille.

Jim avait entrepris une véritable opération de séduction et avant même la fin du lockdown, avait déjà quatre des anciens employés d'Alex qui lui était totalement dévolue dont Mathilde et Carys. Pour ce qui était d'Alex, il était tombé dans un état de confusion absolu.

Le troisième soir, alors qu'Ifan avait presque terminé, Jim avait mélangé un sédatif à son thé. Il savait qu'Ifan n'aurait pas accepté, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir quand il savait pouvoir le sauver. Cette nuit là, Jim avait lui-même greffé à Ifan les lambeaux de peau qu'il avait prélevé sur ses cuisses un peu plus tôt. Pour faire bonne mesure, il lui avait transfusé aussi autant de son sang qu'il avait pu.

Au réveil le jeune homme était furieux, mais ça avait marché et il était sauvé.

« Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? » S'était offusqué Ifan.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ce que tu fais ? »

« Parce que je le peux, pour donner un sens à ma vie… »

« Tu as la réponse à ta question… » Avait dit Jim et puis il avait demandé : « Quel âge as-tu Ifan ? »

« 19 ans »

« C'est un peu jeune pour mourir, surtout lorsque l'on a jamais vraiment vécu »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux, si je pourrais » Avait répondu Ifan.

Il était profondément marqué, les cicatrices n'étaient pas que physiques. Ses nuits étaient hantés de cauchemars. Il ne supportait pas d'être touché. Il se cachait dans de grands pulls pour cacher sa maigreur et ses cicatrices comme une maladie honteuse.

La reconstruction serait longue et probablement douloureuse.

« Je serais là, je serais toujours là pour toi » Avait dit Jim « Et ça quoiqu'il arrive »

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: L'affaire des douze Jacks 8/9**

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/Réalités Alternatives.

**Personnages, couples: **Jack/Ianto, Jim/Ifan, Owen/Tosh, Martha, Liza, Mickey, Rose, Jackie et bien sûr le Maître.

Les douze Jacks qui sont en réalité quatorze : Jack Harkness, Jay Aldrin, Jim, Jill, Jeff, John, Jeffrey, Jethro etc…

**Rating: **NC-17

**Résumé: **Septembre 2018, Jim dirige désormais Torchwood, lui Ifan et Rose, qui n'était pas avec le Docteur, font gentiment ménage à trois.

**Warnings éventuels : **Attention mention de violences domestiques et de tortures. **Âmes sensibles** : prévoir les kleenex !

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

…..

Jim observait perplexe ce duplicata d'Ifan qui avait fait sien son QG et dirigeait son équipe avec une certaine maestria. Rose frottait le dos de Jim d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Lisa, en revanche, lui lançait des regards noirs. Entre elle et Ifan ça n'avait jamais collé, et le nouveau lui flanquait carrément de l'urticaire.

Tosh, elle, était sous le charme. Ifan faisait de son mieux pour suivre la musique. Ianto Jones, sous un masque d'impassibilité, cachait un véritable tempérament d'électron libre hyperactif. Jim et Rose avait l'impression d'avoir une version humaine du Docteur sous les yeux. Le Docteur dans ses grands jours ! Et le pire, c'est que Ianto n'était pas loin d'être aussi brillant.

Ifan était revenu tout seul comme un grand, alors qu'ils en étaient encore à se demander comment ils pourraient le retrouver. Tout seul, façon de parler, parce que l'on pouvait difficilement ignorer la tornade qu'il avait ramenée avec lui. Ianto Jones cherchait son compagnon.

« Vu que ce point chaud n'existait pas avant la disparition de Jack, je pense que ça peut-être lié »

« Depuis la disparition d'Ifan, il y a huit jours, c'est sept autres points chauds qui se sont formés dans la ville » Avait répondu Jim.

« Intéressant, je peux jeter un œil à vos données ? »

« Faites comme chez vous » Avait eu le malheur de répondre Jim.

Depuis Ianto faisait comme chez lui, et Jim commençait presque à se sentir de trop.

Il fallait dire que Ianto avait réussi son entrée.

« Si j'étais vous, je retirerais ce bracelet et je le placerais sous monitoring. Je suis presque sûr qu'il a joué un rôle dans la disparition de mon compagnon »

« Retirer mon manipulateur ? » Avait répondu Jim sur la défensive.

Là-dessus, comme pour donner raison à ce croisement contre nature du Docteur et d'Ifan, le manipulateur en question s'était mis à buzzer. Jim avait heureusement eu le reflexe de s'en débarrasser prestement. Le bracelet avait disparu sous leurs yeux avant d'avoir pu toucher le sol.

Evidement, ça avait jeté un froid.

« Tosh ! Tu traces mon manipulateur »Avait hurlé Jim dans son communicateur.

« Tosh ? » Avait fait Ianto.

« Toshiko Sato est notre petit génie local » Avait répondu Jim.

Ifan avait tourné un sourire compatissant vers Ianto et avait ajouté :

« Le Docteur Owen Harper est aussi des nôtres »

« Génial » Avait répondu Ianto.

L'idée de travailler avec des collègues morts depuis maintenant longtemps dans sa dimension était plutôt bizarre, et en même temps, il serait ravi de travailler avec Tosh sur ce coup là.

Se retrouver face à Lisa avait été un choc, ça aurait pu être embarrassant mais l'hostilité manifeste de la jeune femme avait coupé court à toute nostalgie.

« J'ai retrouvé ton manipulateur » Avait annoncé Tosh lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au QG.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi » Avait fait fièrement Jim.

« Il est en bonne compagnie : j'ai en fait plusieurs signaux identiques, et j'ai vérifié, il y en a huit autres »

« Où ça ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« À bord du Vaillant, c'est un porte-navettes… »

« Le Vaillant ? » L'avait coupé Ianto « Très intéressant, ça ! Je parie que Jack s'y trouve aussi »

Depuis, Ianto, Tosh et Ifan analysaient toutes les données qu'ils avaient pu glaner sur le porte-navettes, et aussi, sur le tout nouveau Président Américain. Ianto semblait persuadé qu'il s'agissait du Maître, un Seigneur du Temps mégalomaniaque et psychotique.

Tosh en avait d'abord repéré neuf, puis un dixième manipulateur qui avait été assez rapidement suivi d'un onzième.

« Ça rime à quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? »

« Il se monte une collection, ou quoi ? » Avait fait Owen.

« Ça lui ressemblerait assez » Avait répondu Ianto « Mais, il a certainement une bonne raison pour le faire et j'aimerais bien trouver laquelle »

« En tout cas, vous avez vu juste, nous avons deux nouveaux points chauds, nous en avons désormais dix » « Ça fait un de moins que pour les manipulateurs… » Avait fait remarquer Lisa.

« Pour tracer le mien, il n'a pas eu besoin d'ouvrir un vortex interdimensionnel » Avait expliqué Jim.

Jim et Lisa s'étaient penchés sur les plans du Vaillant que Ianto avait réussi à pirater.

« Une poussée énergétique correspondante à chaque nouvelle arrivée de manipulateur semble émaner de ce point là » Avait annoncé Tosh en indiquant une grande salle aménagée au cœur même du Vaillant.

« Est-ce que les manipulateurs sont concentrés dans cette pièces ? » Avait demandé Jim.

« Non, il sont deux étage plus bas… Dans les appartement privés du Président »

« Dans ses appartements ? Alors, c'est qu'il ne s'en sert pas… »

« Non, il semblerait qu'il ait à sa disposition une sorte de manipulateur beaucoup plus puissant dans cette pièce. »

« Je n'arrive pas à déterminer où il peut les retenir prisonnier» Avait fait Lisa.

« Ce n'est pas les manipulateurs qui l'intéresse, c'est les hommes, pourquoi ? J'en ai aucune idée, mais on peut en déduire qu'ils sont probablement dans cette pièce ou pas loin. » Avait dit Ianto.

Jim et Ianto avaient utilisé le téléporteur interdimensionnel de Mickey pour se téléporter directement dans les appartements du président. Ils avaient récupéré les manipulateurs, il avait fallu un petit moment à Jim pour retrouver le sien au milieu des autres.

« Non mais, je suis le seul à en avoir un en état de marche, ou quoi ? »

« Tosh signale qu'un nouveau vortex a été ouvert » Avait soufflé Ianto qui s'impatientait un peu.

« Oui, effectivement, je peux le sentir d'ici »

« Vous pouvez le sentir ? » s'était étonné Ianto.

« Oui, lorsqu'il y a des fluctuations dans le tissu temporel ou dimensionnel je le ressens »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, Pas Jack ? »

« Si, mais c'est relativement récent… Ce vortex à l'air de se maintenir bien longtemps » Avait fait Ianto qui avait repéré le manipulateur de Jack et qui savait se servir de son scanner.

« Et il n'est pas interdimensionnel, mais temporel » Avait précisé Jim. « Allons voir ça de plus près » dit-il en attrapant Ianto.

Jim et Ianto s'étaient téléportés dans une pièce de service attenante à la grande pièce.

« Par là » Avait fait Jim.

Ianto avait suivi sans discuter, l'homme était manifestement dans son élément. Ils avaient réussi à se glisser dans la grande pièce sans se faire remarquer. Ianto avait tout de suite repéré Jack. Il en était resté cloué sur place, c'est Jim qui l'avait secoué.

« Par ici »

Ils s'étaient glissés derrière l'imposant agacement d'armoires électroniques pour observer ce qui se passait. Jack était tordu dans une sorte de hurlement silencieux. Le vortex était toujours ouvert, le Maître en était revenu avec un engin de terrassement et une douzaine de gorilles.

« Bon ! Ben, ce n'est pas tout ça, les enfants ! Mais, moi, j'ai un discours à faire ! » Avait lancé le Maître. En quelques minutes la pièce s'était vidée. Il ne restait plus que Jack.

Jack mort. Jack intimement lié à la machinerie, branché de toute part, comme une vulgaire pièce rapportée.

« Je comprend pas… » Avait fait Jim.

Ils avaient débranché Jack avec beaucoup de précaution. Ça leur avait pris du temps, mais Jack n'était pas revenu à la vie pour autant.

« C'est pas normal, ça » Avait fait Jim « Je suis jamais resté mort aussi longtemps, moi »

« Ça lui ait déjà arrivé de rester mort plusieurs jours » Avait répondu Ianto, qui essayait autant de se rassurer que de rassurer Jim « Et c'était aussi après avoir été drainé de son énergie »

Jack faisait peine à voir, il semblait presque desséché. Il semblait à Ianto qu'il était anormalement léger. Ianto avait vraiment du mal à cacher son angoisse et Jim n'était pas dupe.

« Il serait bon de ramener un maximum d'informations sur ce qui s'est passé ici » Lui avait rappelé Jim. « Je m'en occupe » Avait-il ajouté, laissant Ianto finir avec Jack.

Ils avaient ramené Jack toujours mort.

« Il est littéralement parasité par cette machinerie, je ne sais même pas comment ce fou a pu faire en sorte de greffer cet appareillage aussi intiment avec son cortex cérébral » Avait fait Owen « Évidemment je pourrais le retirer, mais je ne suis pas sûr… »

« Il a utilisé des nanogènes… » Avait fait Tosh qui s'était déjà penchée sur la question, passant au peigne fin les renseignements ramenés par Jim.

« Évidemment » Avait fait Owen et Ianto, le Maître avait ainsi reconfiguré partiellement le système de défense de Jack.

« Il faut le rebooter, il n'y a que comme ça qu'il peut s'en sortir » Avait fait Jim.

Ianto s'avait que Jim avait probablement raison, mais l'idée d'incinérer Jack lui vrillait les tripes. D'un autre côté, maintenant qu'il savait un peu mieux comment marchait l'immortalité de Jack, il savait que c'est ce qu'ils auraient du faire après Abadon.

Ianto avait déposé le corps inerte et meurtri de Jack dans l'incinérateur, et il l'avait lui-même misrecu

en route. Il avait attendu qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres.

« Il faut attendre que ça refroidisse avant d'ouvrir » L'avait prévenu Jim, « De toute façon, il lui faudra au moins huit heures avant de revenir »

« Je sais » Avait répondu Ianto « Le Maître est un Seigneur du Temps mort » Avait-il continé en tournant les talons pour remonter à l'aire centrale.

« Et quand je dis mort, je parle de quelque chose de définitif » Avait-il ajouté.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: L'affaire des douze Jacks 9/9 + épilogue.**

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/Réalités Alternatives.

**Personnages, couples: **Jack/Ianto, Jim/Ifan, Owen/Tosh, Martha, Liza, Mickey, Rose, Jackie et bien sûr le Maître.

Les douze Jacks qui sont en réalité quatorze : Jack Harkness, Jay Aldrin, Jim, Jill, Jeff, John, Jeffrey, Jethro etc…

**Rating: **NC-17

**Résumé: **Septembre 2018, Jim, Ianto et Ifan sont allés récupérer Jack à bord du Vaillant à la barbe du Maître, mais Jack est non seulement mort mais en très mauvais état. L'équipe décide de l'incinérer espérant que ça facilitera son retour à la vie.

**Warnings éventuels : ****Ne voyez pas ici une apologie de la loi du Talion, Je pense seulement que Ianto a déjà prouvé jusqu'à quelles extrémités il était prêt pour protéger quelqu'un qu'il aime.**

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

…

Les anges n'avaient pas manqué l'arrivée du Maître et le surveillaient depuis leur cachette, se préparant à intervenir. Ils avaient convenu de passer à l'offensive immédiatement après leur départ pour le passé. Tout avait été prévu. Le plan était simple : neutraliser le Maître dès son retour, libérer Jack, et forcer le Maître à les renvoyer dans leurs dimensions respectives en temps et en heure.

Imaginez la tête du Maître : les douze types qu'il vient juste d'enterrer qui l'attendent à son retour ! Sûr que ce cinglé n'avait pas prévu ça.

Ce que nos anges, eux, n'avaient pas prévu, c'était l'arrivée intempestive de Ianto Jones.

« Mais d'où il sort celui là ? » Avait fait Jay.

« 'Sais pas » avait répondu John, qui lui non plus n'avait pas de Jones dans son carnet d'adresse « Mais, il assure ! »

« Oui, si on veut » Avait répondu Jay qui retenait surtout que s'il venait de passer 7 siècles dans un monastère, c'était en bonne partie parce que ce Jones, là, avait évité à Jim de tomber entre les mains du Maître.

« Personnellement, je le trouve vraiment sexe » Avait continué John « Si on fini par rentrer chez nous, je pense qu'il faudra que je tâche de voir à quoi il ressemble chez moi »

« C'est ça ! En attendant je crois qu'il vaut mieux garder un œil sur celui-ci, parce qu'il pourrait bien changer la donne »

Effectivement, Ianto Jones avait changé la donne, doublant de peu les anges pour se téléporter à bord du Vaillant.

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai ? j'le crois pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On y va, ou on n'y va pas ? »

« On reste prêt à intervenir au cas où ça tourne mal… »

« Tu vois pas le coup, qu'ils arrivent à nous secourir avant qu'on soit envoyé dans le passé ? »

« Ça, ça m'étonnerait »

…..

Ianto ne décolérait pas. Il avait dû incinérer Jack. L'incinérer avec la peur au ventre qu'il ne revienne pas. C'était une de ces colères froides qui font sauter toutes les barrières. Ianto avait des envies de meurtres qu'aucune raison semblait pouvoir dissuader.

Il n'était pas le Docteur, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi épargner un fou furieux incontrôlable capable de disposer de la vie des autres avec autant de légèreté.

« Tosh, est-ce que tu as pu déterminer ce que ce malade a fait des autres ? »

« Il semblerait qu'il les ait envoyés dans le passé… En 24, ici à Cardiff »

« En 24 ? Pourquoi 24 ? » Avait fait Jim plutôt surpris.

« Jack a passé près de 2000 ans enterré à proximité de la faille… » Avait commencé d'expliquer Ianto « Cela a modifié sa perception des choses, mais, je suppose qu'il a dû vous arriver la même chose… »

« En voilà, une idée ? »

« Vous avez dit pouvoir ressentir certaines fluctuations dimensionnelles et temporelles » S'était étonné Ianto.

« Je vois pas le rapport.. »

« Je suppose que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas ? »

« Ben ça s'est affiné avec le temps, mais si… Du moins, depuis que je suis immortel, il va s'en dire »

« Vraiment ? » Avait fait Ianto intrigué.

« Si j'ai tout pigé, ces types seraient enterrés quelque part sous Cardiff ? » Avait demandé Owen.

« Ont été » Avait répondu Ianto « Mais, je doute que ça soit encore le cas »

« Alors là, que je sois damné, si je comprends comment il a trouvé ça ! » S'était écrié Jay qui continuait à surveiller ce qui se passait au QG depuis l'Abbaye.

« Tu m'as bien dit que Torchwood avait été bâti sur les vestiges d'une Abbaye ? »

« Oui, elle a été reconstruite un peu plus loin, à moins d'un mile » Avait précisé Ifan.

« Je veux bien que dans votre dimension Henry VIII n'est pas épousé Anne de Bollène, et que ce pays soit resté catholique, mais je trouve cette Abbaye en pleine ville un peu trop ostensiblement proche de la faille. Elle s'appelle comment au fait cette Abbaye ? »

« St Bernard des Anges… »

« M'ait avis qu'ils ne sont pas très catholiques ces anges là ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est, pour les anges, mais on a des moines tout encapuchonnés à la porte » Les avait alors prévenus Lisa.

Ça n'avait pas calmé la colère de Ianto, bien au contraire. Il avait désormais 12 types de plus pour lui rappeler à quel point Jack lui manquait.

« Le Maître vous croit enterrés quelque part sous Torchwood » Avait résumé Jim.

« Oui, et il a prévu de venir nous chercher après la conférence de presse qu'il doit donner en sortant du discours à la Chambre des Communes, qu'il doit être en train de terminer en ce moment » Avait expliqué Jill.

« Il a donc prévu d'attaquer Torchwood ? » Avait fait Owen incrédule.

« Il a prévu de raser cette ville » Avait répondu Jay.

« Quoi ? » S'était écrié en chœur l'équipe de Jim.

« Tout à fait le genre ! » Avait fait Ianto et il avait ajouté : « Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

« Techniquement ? » Avait demandé Jill devant l'intensité du regard de Ianto : « Qu'il retourne à bord du Vaillant »

« Si on se téléporte trop tôt, on risque de se faire repérer et qu'il change ses plans » Avait ajouté Jay.

« Et comment comptiez vous vous téléporter à bord ? » Avait demandé Jim.

« Nous avons piraté son propre système de téléportation » Avait répondu John.

« Et pour la ville ? » S'était inquiété Owen « Vous aviez prévu quelque chose ? »

« Il a fait disséminé des ampoules de gaz sarin un peu partout, nous avons pu les récupérer, elles sont en sécurité à l'Abbaye »

« On se téléporte à bord, on arraisonne le navire, neutralise le Maître et on disloque sa machine infernale, après quoi on lui demande poliment mais fermement de nous renvoyer chez nous » Avait résumé Jeff.

Il était clair que ses notions de politesse et de fermeté ne seraient pas homologuées par Amnesty International.

« Je doute que ça marche avec le Maître » Avait fait Ianto songeur « Et s'il en vient à céder, il est assez du genre à vous renvoyer dans le désordre ou en ordre dispersé… » Avait-il pointé.

« Je suis pas sûr qu'on ait de meilleure option » Avait répondu Jay.

Ianto s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et de suivre le mouvement, le plan des douze lui allait. Ils n'avaient pas voulu non plus que Ianto se joigne à l'expédition.

« Inutile que tu risques ta vie, alors que nous sommes treize immortels » Avait pointé Jim.

Ianto n'avait pas protesté, il s'était contenté de donner son avis sur leur plan de bataille lorsqu'ils l'avaient revisité pour Jim.

Les immortels s'étaient téléportés en différents points du navire. Ianto avait attendu que le dernier groupe se soit téléporté pour en faire autant. Jay et Jim étaient ceux qui avaient été assignés à l'arrestation du Maître, parce qu'ils étaient de loin les plus efficaces sur le terrain, et qu'il y aurait des gardes à maîtriser. Ianto les avait laissés faire le ménage. Après tout, ces Messieurs avaient entièrement raison : ils étaient immortels, pas lui.

Jay et Jim avaient neutralisé les gardes et le personnel se trouvant dans le grand salon. C'est là, qu'ils avaient prévu d'attendre le Seigneur du Temps. Jill viendrait en renfort pour bloquer toute tentative de retraite.

Le Maître n'avait été que moyennement surpris par l'attaque, mais plutôt que de tenter de se sauver lorsque les doubles étaient tombé sur ses gardes, il avait piqué un sprint jusqu'à son bureau. C'est là que Ianto Jones l'attendait. Il ne devait pas lui laisser le temps de réaliser, et surtout pas le temps d'initialiser une régénération. Il y avait eu un craquement sinistre.

Lorsque Jay et Jim avaient fait à leur tour leur entrée dans le bureau, le Maître n'était plus qu'un poids mort que Ianto avait laissé tomber sur le sol.

« Non, mais ça va pas ! » Avait hurlé Jay, attrapant Ianto par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur « On fait comment pour rentrer chez nous maintenant ?»

« Du calme » Avait fait Jim.

Ianto était manifestement secoué par ce qu'il avait fait, et le secouer plus ne ferait pas revenir le Maître.

« Je suis pas sûr que le Maître vous aurait renvoyé chez vous, de toutes façons, ce type est désormais votre meilleure chance »

« Je vais vous renvoyer chez vous » Avait assuré Ianto.

Les douze étaient revenus à la base après avoir démanteler l'appareillage bricolé pour ouvrir les vortex. Ils avaient aussi neutralisé le téléporteur dès leur retour grâce à un virus. Jim était revenu le premier avec Ianto qui était manifestement en état de choc. Vouloir tuer un homme est une chose, l'assumer en était une autre.

« Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? » Avait demandé Jay.

« En utilisant les points chauds qui se sont formés à chacune de vos arrivées » Avait dit Ianto.

« Il suffit dans un premier temps d'associer à chacun d'entre vous son point chaud » Avait expliqué Tosh.

« Ah, oui ? Et on fait ça comment ? »

« Nous avons enregistré l'ordre de formation des points chauds, à commencer par celui de Jack » Avait dit Tosh « Il nous faut reconstituer dans quel ordre vous êtes arrivés »

« Je suis arrivé le premier, et puis ensuite John, mais Jeff et Jethro sont arrivés en même temps… » Avait fait valoir Jill.

« Retrouver votre ordre d'arrivée n'est qu'un dégrossissage » Avait précisé Ianto.

« Les point chauds ne sont pas des portes que l'on peut franchir à volonté » Avait pointé Jill.

« Ce ne sont que des fragilités dans le tissu de l'univers » Avait ajouté John.

« J'ai en ma possession un artefact qui permet de franchir des points chauds, en le reprogrammant avec les informations enregistrés par vos manipulateurs lors de vos enlèvements respectifs, je pourrais vous renvoyer dans vos Univers »

Jack s'était réveillé dans l'incinérateur. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. La porte en était ouverte et des vêtements avaient été disposés à son intention. Il était dans une base qui ressemblait à la sienne mais qui ne l'était pas. Il n'avait cependant pas eu de mal à retrouver son chemin vers l'aire centrale.

Arrivé là, il avait hésité. Ianto s'affairait avec Tosh et un Ianto bis sur ce qui ressemblait à Mainframe.

Ses douze doubles plus un observaient la scène en compagnie de Rose, Lisa et Owen. Jack avait fermé les yeux et s'était secoué la tête, puis avait rouvert les yeux : ils étaient toujours tous là.

Fin.

Bon vous aurez quand même droit à un épilogue.

Note de l'auteur : si vous avez envie de lire d'autres anecdotes concernant le séjour de nos douze anges dans leurs monastères, faite le moi savoir sous forme de commentaire. Si vous avez des idées, vous pouvez aussi me les soumettre et je verrais si je peux en faire quelque chose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre: L'affaire des douze Jacks - épilogue**

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/Réalités Alternatives.

**Personnages, couples: **Jack/Ianto, Jim/Ifan, Owen/Tosh, Martha, Liza, Mickey, Rose, Jackie et bien sûr le Maître.

Les douze Jacks qui sont en réalité quatorze : Jack Harkness, Jay Aldrin, Jim, Jill, Jeff, John, Jeffrey, Jethro etc…

**Rating: **NC-17

**Résumé:** Les douze sont sortis de leur cachette et avec l'aide de Jim ont pris d'assaut le Vaillant. Ils se sont fait doubler une fois de plus par Ianto qui a tué le Maître.

**Warnings éventuels : **

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

…..

Avant que Jack n'ai vraiment réalisé, Ianto était sur lui, ses mains dans les cheveux de Jack, front contre front. Jack avait fermé les yeux et l'avait laissé faire. Ianto l'avait sorti de là. Jack ne savait pas comment son compagnon avait pu le tirer de ce mauvais pas, mais il y était arrivé. Maintenant, Ianto avait besoin de se rassurer. Ce n'était pas une sensation si désagréable lorsqu'on n'y opposait aucune résistance. Lorsque Ianto pénétrait son esprit, il le faisait toujours avec beaucoup d'amour et de douceur.

« Ça va ? » Avait demandé Jack presque timidement.

« Ça a l'air » Avait répondu Ianto.

Puis sans se soucier de la compagnie, Ianto avait pris la bouche de Jack en un baiser fougueux.

« Oï ! » Avait fait Owen « Z'êtes pas tout seul »

« J'ai un petit truc à finir, après on rentre à la maison » Avait fait Ianto.

« Un petit truc ? » Avait répondu Jack en regardant ses doubles.

Il y avait là, douze zizis au garde à vous !

…..

Jay Aldrin était arrivé dans cette petite ruelle qu'il empruntait si souvent pour se rendre du QG. Cette ruelle n'existait pas dans le monde de Jim. 17 janvier 2005, 15h34 indiquait son manipulateur. Il n'avait été absent qu'une semaine. 15h35, où pouvait être son fils à cette heure, là ? Il lui tardait de le serrer dans les bras. Il lui faudrait cependant attendre jusqu'au soir.

Lorsque Jay était arrivé au QG, Il avait été accueilli par le sourire complice soulagé de Tosh.

« Oï ! Où t'étais passé ? On se serait presque fait du souci » Avait lancé Owen.

Le changement de rythme avait attiré l'attention d'Annabelle, la directrice sortant de son bureau.

« Si je vous disait qu'en fait je viens de passer 7 siècles dans une dimension alternative… »

« Quand tu auras fini avec tes âneries ! » L'avait coupé Annabelle « Tu as du travail en retard »

La dessus, elle s'était retournée, ignorant ostensiblement le regard désappointé de Jay et avait lancé :

« Stephen, vous pourrez me refaire du thé ?»

Stephen ? S'était étonné Jay. Il n'y avait pas de Stephen dans son Torchwood…

« Oui, Madame, Tout de suite Madame » Avait répondu une voix grave.

Jay s'était retourné pour apercevoir dans l'encadrement une silhouette familière.

« Stephen Jones, mon nouvel assistant » Avait précisé Annabelle avant de s'en retourner dans son bureau.

« Vraiment ? » Avait fait Jay « Intéressant ça, très intéressant, même…»

Fin.

Pour ceux qui auraient zappé, Jay et Stephen sont les protagonistes _d'Enterrement de vie de garçons, _Chapitre 17 de_ Torchwood sans queue ni tête._

Si vous désirez que je développe certain des événements que nous n'avons que survoler au court de cette histoire, faite le moi savoir, et je les traiterais sous forme de _Vignettes Angéliques_.

A partir de Dimanche, Je posterais, côté_ Docteur Who, _une série de quelques chapitres, pas plus de huit ou neuf. Entre le moment où le Docteur et Rose vont récupérer Jack à bord de son vaisseau et l'invitent à danser et l'épisode où ils débarquent tous les trois à Cardiff, unis comme de vieux complices que c'est-il passé _?_ Comment Jack a-t-il réussi à gagner la confiance du Docteur et sa précieuse clef du Tardis. La série s'appelle _Apprivoise-moi_.


End file.
